User talk:Hapi007
Welcome Welcome! Just so you know, we do need more admins here, and experienced admins would certainly help. Once you have 100 productive edits (i.e., not in the User: and User Talk: spaces), feel free to fill out an RfA. Thanks, :Would you mind if I nominated you for adminship? We could really use a few more admins around here. Ajraddatz Talk 15:27, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for fixing the Starfruit Tree infobox. I'm new to Wiki editing, and I was in the middle of scouring the site looking for info on how to change it. If you don't mind me asking, how is it done? Doram baramour 15:05, January 22, 2010 (UTC) hi, please help me...editing problem hi, i am trying to edit a page for a tree, i noticed that you were able to get a picture of the starfruit tree into the tree template, i need help doing that for the walnut tree, please do not do it for me, i would like to get it, but could you please tellme how... TY mucho mucho ^_^ Karmazabitch 20:03, January 22, 2010 (UTC)karmazabitch hi! I'm new on this wiki ¿could you tell me .....Where do you found the farmville images? - From User: Rule 1 - i take them myself! Hello hi!, i sell my mastery sign,... can i get it again?' 7 of feb, 2010 from User:Rule 1 Land is blocked out I upgraded farm, then plowed and planted the land. Then that land went blank. Now I cannot plow it, or remove it or move anything such as a tree to the land. A red square appears over about 30 plots. I tried to refresh my internet browser but it still does not work. I get a red square on this land. Do you know a fix. Help! Snaza8745 Snaza@aol.com Land is blocked out I upgraded farm, then plowed and planted the land. Then that land went blank. Now I cannot plow it, or remove it or move anything such as a tree to the land. A red square appears over about 30 plots. I tried to refresh my internet browser but it still does not work. I get a red square on this land. Do you know a fix. Help! Snaza8745 Snaza@aol.com Category:Administrator's talk pages IRC Meeting Hello all administrators of the FarmVille wiki! There is an optional IRC meeting for all administrators on #wikia-farmville at 9:00 AM MST. I'm sorry, but you will need to translate that time into your time zone. The meeting will be mainly to discuss important wiki issues, such as where we want to be in a year, etc. Also, I think that it is a wonderful chance to get to know some other administrators. See Project:IRC for information on how to join. Happy editing, Ajraddatz (bot)(Talk) 00:28, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Oversight Hello, I would like to stop by and tell you that administrators now have the ability to "oversight", or hide a revision or log action. Actually, this isn't really oversight, but rather something that works similar, but is easily undo-able. To use this new feature which is enabled for all administrators, go into any page's history, or any log. Beside each revision or log action there is a (show - hide). When you click on that, it takes you to a self-explanatory interface which allows you to do one of three things: *Hide the revision text; or what was in the revision. *Hide the edit summary. *Hide the user/IP's username/IP address. All of these should be used in the case of harsh swearing, and pretty much nothing else. Please provide any feedback that you may have. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 22:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) RfA Hello, there is a Request for Adminship open right now, and I would really like to see at least 10 people vote in it. Please check out the RfA page, and vote for the candidate(s). Be sure to check through their contributions and log actions. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 21:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, would you mind checking out the requests for adminship page, and voting in the nomination that is open right now? Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 13:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC)